


[Podfic]The Green Mist

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [13]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fake Episode, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange mist has rolled into our beautiful community of Night Vale today, covering everything with a bright green dampness. It is driving people to do things they would not normally do. It appears that a wave of sex madness has struck our dear desert city. That’s right; sex, right in the broad daylight, in front of everyone who can see through the green mist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]The Green Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Green Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965021) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> Thanks so much to vassalady for the irresistible story and also to ItsADrizzit for being willing to simulpod! [You can find her version here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/982008) Thanks to anna_unfolding for the beta listen. Thanks to maxkennedy24 on Tumblr for permission for [ the cover art!](http://maxkennedy24.tumblr.com/post/62086502462/some-hot-night-vale-skethes) Readbyanalise010 read the notes at the end. <3 <3 to everyone for making this project shine! Any mistakes remaining are mine.

You can stream this podfic here:

[Or download the MP3 file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bwtnv%5Dgreenmist.mp3).

[You can download the podbook here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bwtnv%5Dgreenmist.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> The intro and outro music is by [Disparation](http://www.disparition.info). The weather is [Little Tomcat by Josh Woodward.](http://www.joshwoodward.com/song/LittleTomcat)


End file.
